Unexpected Love
by sunlightstars
Summary: To love unexpectedly is to sometimes find oneself under water not knowing how to swim.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love **

**A/N: so I've seen some really good Sevmione fanfics recently and thought that maybe I'd want to try my own. I can't say it will be the best, but hey, it's literally just a fanfiction. **

**I know I haven't posted any new chapters or updates on my other stories but I just started a new school year a few weeks ago. Last school year wasn't the best for me and I started this past summer going to the hospital. It was a hectic year to say the least, but I'm hoping to get back into writing. No promises as this is a very busy and important year of school for me but I'm hoping to get back into writing.**

**So I was looking up colleges in NYC because I couldn't think of my own fantasy college name for this fic. I also realize that yes, wizarding equivalent to college is they're N. E. W. T. S. but I thought it would be interesting to have an actual university. So we're just going to pretend that Baruch College in NYC, which is about 4ish miles from Manhattan, is a secret Wizarding school. If I get facts wrong about the location and what's around it, I apologize. I'm looking this up online and sometimes facts are wrong. I'm also not really sure if Baruch is a university. I just know that it's a private college so for the purposes of this story I will be calling it a university. I know I will be changing some aspects of things to fit this story so you are free to pm me saying something was different or I changed something but please don't get upset if I say I did it on purpose. I do love all of your feedback though. **

**I hope this fanfiction does well and that since I'm older from when I started other fics, I can write even better. I'm also going to be trying my hand at third person. I've always written in first but for this fic it might be easier to write in third. **

**Now I know this was a very long author's note and some people may not have read it but if you did, thank you for bearing with me. **

**Happy reading!**

Hermione never liked being in the spotlight. That's one reason why going to an American college and going to America in general was so inviting to her.

It had been 3 years since the war ended and even now it was still a little hectic over there, in Europe, and Hermione didn't want to be in the middle of it all constantly. Her friends understood, although they said they could probably never leave europe to live in America for a long time, like she had been so far.

The first year after the war was mostly clean-up and other things like burials and repairing the school and various other places that had seen the war. There was also lots of obliviating needed. With as much of the muggle world involved and damaged in the war, there were too many things to try covering up to just say something ridiculous happened, and with all the mental trauma, the world was not in the best of places.

Another big thing to happen was the capturing of the surviving Death Eaters. There were many and the aurors were even still working on finding the ones that had gone into hiding again as well as going through trials before sending them to Azkaban.

Hogwarts was repaired within the first year after the war. Many parents didn't want to send their children to Hogwarts that next year, especially the parents that had first year students. It was surprising to Hermione that everyone was trying to get right back into things like they were, although it did make sense to her.

The second year after the war, the school had reopened, but not as many students returned as the years before Voldemort had come at large again.

Hermione returned that year though. Many students that already had a career path set after the war, such as Harry and Ron being Aurors or Megan Jones that got a job at a rob shop, didn't return as they didn't think it necessary.

She thought that since so many students that had fought in the war at various different ages had returned to Hogwarts, it reassured many of the parents that it was ok to send their children, and over Hermione's first year moving to America she was informed of the astonishing attendance of new students in the new year.

She was glad at that. Her head of house, Professor McGonagall, had become Headmistress after the war and many of the teachers that survived returned also.

There were countless losses in the war. Many people close to Hermione, Fred, Lupin's, to name a few. Teddy Lupin was under Harry's care though. Teddy was an alarming three years old. Unlike Harry and Hermione, their other friends didn't understand the muggle term "terrible twos" or anything of the sort until they experienced Teddy.

Hermione sometimes got sad though, when thinking about little Teddy. She knew Harry and the Weasleys, even her, and everyone else Teddy met would tell him about his parents and how and what they died for. She suspected that at some point when he wasn't able to fully understand, maybe during his first or second year at Hogwarts, while people that Teddy didn't even know would be telling him about his parents he'd get sick of it. Like Harry did. Hermione wouldn't blame him though. It's a lot to take in. He would get mad that there was a war that took his parents from him. He'd be mad that his parents chose to fight and "basically" took away theirs, and his chance of knowing each other.

Hermione was also happy and very grateful that both Molly and Arthur had taken her in. They had when she was first introduced to the Wizarding World so many years ago, and they've continued to love her as if she were their own child.

After the war she went to Australia to try to reverse the obliviation, but it didn't work and it took her a long time to come to terms with the fact that her parents may never know her again. During that time she stayed at the Weasleys or at Grimmauld Place with Harry. Everyone tried helping her and being there for her, but after a while she knew she had to pull herself out of the sadness she had put herself in and get on with her life and education.

That didn't mean that she had forgotten about her parents, she just needed to work on her education and get into a good paying job, researching about counter spells, but she knew that if she let the knowledge of her parents current fate consume her, she'd never be able to get out of that. She knew she couldn't only focus on that. She needed to focus on her needs too.

That's one thing that led her to University. She was going to go to school, maybe to become a Potions Mistress or Charms Professor, maybe Transfiguration. Hermione hadn't figured that part out yet, it also depended on where and with who she could get an apprenticeship with. So for now she was taking all the classes required for both courses.

It was tedious work, taking all those classes, but she had the weekends, and every other wednesday where she had no classes so it didn't overwhelm her too much. It also helped to keep her mind busy and distract her from thoughts of her time on the run with Harry and Ron during the war.

She never liked thinking about that time much and what transpired during it, but she wasn't going to obliviate those memories or take them away. She may not like them but they were still apart of her, so she just kept them suppressed most of the time.

Harry and Ginny, as expected by almost everyone, got married the year after the war ended. It had been a beautiful summer wedding and Hogwarts was dismissed of classes since so many of the professors had wanted to come. Ginny had asked Hermione to be her maid of honor (they had done a traditional muggle wedding) and hermione happily accepted.

Ron was currently dating the younger sister of Susan Bones, Meghan, and was thinking about proposing soon. He had been keeping her up to date in his life whenever he could or found the time, but letter writing was never Ron's strong suit.

He and Hermione figured out they weren't going to work as a couple when they were fighting about Hermione going to America for more schooling. They mutually parted and didn't talk for a while, but the first Chritmas hermione came home, they repaired their friendship and have been writing letters letting each other know what was going on in their lives. They were better off as friends.

Ginny however was the one that really kept her informed as to what was going on in the Wizarding world over in Europe and what was happening in the Weasley family lives.

Ginny and Hermione became very close friends after the war. Hermione never really had many female friends because she was always taking care of Harry and Ron or getting into trouble with them. The most female interaction she had at school was in her fourth year when people started figuring out that Krum had asked her to the Yule Ball, but even that was fake. They just wanted to try and figure out why Krum had asked her.

After the war though, Hermione was a mess and the boys didn't know how to help her really, they were always there for her if she wanted to talk to them, but they were on the run with her and were dealing with their own stuff and were busy trying to get on with their own lives. Ginny was the one that was able to be there for Hermione the most because she was still going to school at the same time Hermione was and could be around Hermione much more than the others. Hermione also very much enjoyed the female companionship, and although she would never be the Weasleys sister by marriage or blood, she was her sister in loving her and the fact that Molly and Arthur had taken her in.

Hermione's final year at Hogwarts was bittersweet. She loved being back, but it held sao many memories of lost classmates and friends. It held the memory of war. The memory of death. Memories that Hermione would want to forget, but it also held the memories of those that survived and the memories of all the mischief that everyone in her year got into over their years of somewhat undisturbed schooling.

Hermione had loved and hated going back. She was happy to go back when she did now though, to see her old professors and some of the students she made acquaintances with that were a few years younger than her, and she loved being able to just simply walk the grounds.

Hermione had a lot of knowledge in many different things for someone of her age. She was book smart as well as being able to survive while hiding if she needed to. Her many years of evading the Dark Lord wisend her beyond what someone her age needed to be, but the one thing it didn't prepare her for was what was yet to come in her life.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Unexpected Love'. Mostly back story and such, more of a prologue than anything. I can't guarantee I'll post new chapters in equal increments, I've been very busy. Another chapter will be up when I find time to write and finish one. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So on to chapter two! I'm not exactly sure what the conversion is for muggle money to wizard money but for all intents and purposes wizarding currency has a lesser value than muggle money so if your exchanging it, you'll get more money per pound/dollar when you convert it to wizarding currency. **

**I'm sure there was probably an easier way of saying that but I'm not sure as to what. **

**Also I don't know if I've said this before but here's a blanket disclaimer so that if I don't remember to put it on every chapter here it is. **

**I don't own any of J.K. Rowlings characters or plots. I own only my ideas. **

**This also shouldn't need to be said, but please do not copy my story and put it on another platform under your name. That's not okay and you shouldn't do it to anyone. If you want to write a story it needs to be your ideas, not copying someone else's.**

**On to the chapter now...**

**Unexpected Love Chapter 2**

University was fun to Hermione. There were a lot of things to do around where her flat was and her flat was close to things like college and her work.

Hermione worked as a waitress at a small but quite fancy restaurant about four blocks away. She usually worked night shifts too so she could go to her classes during the day but still make money. Hermione wasn't really tight on money since her parents had set up quite a large sum in an account at Gringotts for her as well as the fact that muggle currency exchanges into more wizarding currency. Her parents, for one reason or another, were also continuously putting a small amount of money into her muggle bank account. Hermione wasn't really sure why but she knew she needed to look into it, she couldn't just let them spend their money like that even if she is their daughter, they don't know her anymore.

Hermione loved where she lived since it was so close to everywhere she needed to go. She also liked her flat mates. She couldn't afford a flat all by herself and she had originally been nervous about meeting new people and living with them right away, but it all worked out.

She had three flatmates living with her. In total there were four of them living in a four bedroom, the rooms weren't very big, two bathroom flat with a small kitchen and living room. It was good for them and they all helped with the cooking and cleaning, as well as hosting when people came over. They all got along just fine.

There was Zach and Elizabeth. They had been quick friends when they went to school together and started dating a few years after meeting. They were good for each other and Hermione could tell they'd be together for a long time. They shared one of the bedrooms, but they kept their clothes in the other empty room, Hermione was perfectly fine with it.

Then Hermione's other flatmate was Devon. He was also a fast friend to Hermione but he wasn't the best at cleaning up after himself, unlike Hermione who grew up in a mostly clean household. She first met him in her Intro to Charms class and after the two hour lecture of sitting next to each other, he asked her to coffee and she was inclined to to ask if he wanted to share the flat with her. It was awkward at first but they made it work. She really only outright asked him like that because she knew he was a first year student as well at the time.

Now Hermione was a third year student studying Charms as well as Potions and Devon was studying magical medicine.

Devon and Hermione didn't meet Zach and Elizabeth until a few months later. They weren't able to fully pay the rent on the bigger flat so they asked around and found the couple. They were also first years which was great because then they would all be taking the basic classes and could help each other.

Hermione loved the way her life was going currently.

But she really didn't want to have to get out of bed for her shift at work. She had worked on homework after getting out of her classes for the day but found she was nodding off. So she laid down on her bed and set an alarm for when she needed to ge up to start her shift. Now was the time for her to get up and she knew that if she didn't someone would come over and get her.

That was one of the things Hermione liked about living with people and living with such a close group, they weren't as close as 'the golden trio", but they all made sure each person got to class or work on time.

Hermione got herself out of bed and grabbed her clothes out of her closet. Her uniform was just simple, plain, black pants and a white button blouse. She had an apron at the restaurant to tie around her waist to keep her notepad and pencil and anything else she might need.

Since she was the first one to live in the flat, she got the room that connected to the bathroom. There had never been any quarrels about it when the others moved inm, which she was thankful for. Hermione walked out into the main room to make sure no one was using the bathroom and no one needed to for a bit.

When she walked into the living room she saw that no one was home yet, which made sense because Devon and Zach had later classes and Elizabeth wouldn't be coming home from her job at the coffee shop until after Hermione left.

Since no one was there Hermione got a towel from the closet right outside the bathroom and started the shower before going back to her room. She took the clothes off she had worn to school all day and then wrapped the towel around herself before sitting down at her desk to brush her mess of curly hair. She's been able to control her hair more, with a few different spells. It was much more manageable now than it was during her first years of Hogwarts.

Hermione finishes brushing her hair then goes to take a quick shower. After she's done, she gets dressed in her work uniform and puts her flats on before grabbing a jacket and her keys and walking out of her flat, locking the door behind her. If any of them ever forget their keys, they always keep a spare key under the welcome mat. It may be a cliche but no one has found it yet so they don't worry too much about it.

Hermione's walk to work is a few blocks and since it's still relatively warm, as it's the end of the summer and the start of her third year, she doesn't mind the walk just yet. When winter comes, she'll probably ask Devon, Zach, or Elizabeth to drive her. Devon and Zach are the only two with cars and Hermione doesn't feel comfortable driving theirs, but Elizabeth drives Zach's. Whenever she isn't able to get a ride from them she'll usually try to hail a cab.

Hermione comes up to her workplace and steps in, noticing she's about five minutes early. Hermione has been working at Amadine's for a while. It's a French style restaurant and she liked her job. The owner is nice and she liked the people she worked with. It was much better than her old job she had worked at a different restaurant that drunk guys would come into.

Hermione goes to the back to get her apron then goes back up to the front to get a list of the tables she waitressing tonight. She works until 9 tonight. It's not a bad shift. She'll get mostly groups of people coming in for a glass of wine after work or business groups, also friends catching up, even though it's a Thursday night.

"Hey Hermione! How were classes today?" Noah ask her. Noah is one of the main hosts at the restaurant and he works as a full time employee here. He's about 28 and is engaged to his beautiful finance Madison. Madison has come in a few times, mostly after work or to pick Noah up when he lets one of his friends use his car. Hermione and him became good friends when she had first started working at Amadine's and Madison had even invited her to their engagment party.

"They were alright today, just long. How long is your shift today?" Hermione asks him in response.

"I started it at noon and I get off at 10. I had a two hour break for lunch so I'm ok and I like working here." Hermione knew that he liked working here and he was saving up and working as much as he could before the wedding, but she didn't know he was working like that.

"Wow that's a lot. Did you pick up someone's shift? You shouldn't be working that long."

"Rachel got really sick last night and called this morning. I need the hours anyway. The more I work the less of a chance you guys here will need me and I'll keep my job when I go get married."

"You're already invaluable here. If you were fired we'd all be in big trouble." They both laugh and then Hermione has customers so she takes them to a table and then asks them what they would like to drink and if they wanted a menu for food.

The rest of the night goes very smoothly and Hermione jokes around with Noah and her other coworkers. At around 8:30 Hermione can tell that Noah is exhausted and tells him to go home and that she'd finish his shift until 10. He thanks her and luckily leaves to go home. '

Hermione gets off work at about 10:15 and starts her walk home. It's slightly colder than when she walked to work, but it wasn't too bad.

Hermione gets to her flat and notices the lights are on through the window in the living room that faces the outside.

Hermione walks up the stars, her flat is on the third floor and she didn't feel like waiting for the elevator. When she unlocks and opens the door she sees Zach and Devon watching american soccer and Elizabeth in their small kitchen making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Is that all you're eating for dinner?" Hermione asks her while laughing slightly.

"Maybe" Elizabeth replies to her with food in her mouth.

"I can make us all something." Hermione turns to the boys sitting on the couch. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No" they reply in unison.

"Ok I'll see what we have."

Hermione goes to the fridge and grabs things out to make pancakes. It's the easiest thing they have to make and they can be made pretty quickly.

Hermione attended some cooking classes her first and second year of college. She already knew how to make the basic things because of her time on the run and her mother had taught her how to cook some things, and she picked up a few things from Molly Weasley.

She turns the stove on and then sprays the pan before placing it on the heat. Then gets the batter ready.

In the end she makes about 20 pancakes and they all eat while the boys watch the game and afterwards they all play a game of cards before going to bed. Hermione enjoyed the bonding time sh could have with her flatmates. It wasn't a replacement for her friends in England but she was glad to have friends in America while all the people she grew up with were in a different country. It certainly made some things easier.

Before Hermione went to bed she made sure she didn't have any new owl deliveries and replied to some of the letters she'd already gotten. First was Ron's.

_Hey Mione, _

_I think I'm actually going to propose to Mehgan soon. Harry and Gin said they'd go with me in a week to pick out a ring and all that because Mum and Gin don't believe I could. I don't think I could either really so it all works out. _

_Have you found any lads in america yet? I'm kidding! Don't send me a howler please!_

_Ron_

Hermione laughed at her friend's letter and his messy scrawl. It was short and simple, like the way he had wanted to write all his assignments in school before she corrected him.

_Dear Ron, _

_I'm truly happy for you and Mehgan. You'd better invite me to the wedding when you set the date. I'll be expecting an invitation. _

_On your inquiry of my love life (and for me to not get upset and send a howler) it's still basically non-existent. _

_Classes are going well. You should come visit America again soon, and bring Mehgan along this time!_

_Hermione G. _

Hermione signed her letter then put it in an envelope with the address on it, and set it aside while she wrote other letters.

_Dear Mione, _

_I know Gin will probably say a lot in her letter to you because she, and you, knows I'm not much for letter writing. We miss you over here in England and I hope you plan to visit soon. Either that or if we can get over there. _

_I love you and can't wait to see you again soon. _

_Harry_

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope to see you again soon too. How's work and the whole Auror business? What's going on in the Ministry? _

_I hope you can aswer these simple questions in your next letter instead of having Ginny do it. _

_Hermione G._

_Dear Hrmione, _

_We miss you here so much! I can't wait to see you again too. So much has happened recently. _

_Harry and Ron have been busy catching some new band of criminals, Dark Lord sympathizers maybe. That's the suspicion anyway. Harry said that it might be some more Death Eaters that they haven't caught but since it's been a few years since all the trials they think it's safe to come out of hiding. They'll catch them though! I've no worry. We didn't fight all those years for them to be able to rise up again. We've got our best Aurors on the job just in case though. _

_I'm thinking about retiring from the Holyhead Harpies soon. It's just so much physical toll and between me being a quidditch player and Harry being an Auror, we don't see each other as much. I know I've only played for two and a half years, but I've saved up a lot and I can find another job somewhere. I might stay on another year depending though. _

_How's school? How's America? Do you think you might be coming home soon? If not or if youre not able to, I'm sure we could come see you. It's just been so long!_

_I can't wait to hear from you again. I love you!_

_Ginny P. _

_P.S. I might have some big news in the coming months!_

What could Ginny mean by "big news in the coming months", Hermione wondered. She promptly began writing her reply to her dear friend.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's great to hear from you too. I hope Harry and Ron do catch them. We've gone through so much in that war for it to start again. Tell Harry and Ron for me that if they need my help with anything I'll take a leave from school and come to England to help. _

_Retiring from the Holyhead Harpies will be a big step for you to take. Don't make any decisions until you know that's what you want. Talk it over with Harry and your mother too. Although the final decision is yours, they might be able to give you some advice on the subject. I'm always a letter away too. _

_School is going quite well really. I've been getting good marks in all my classes. Some days I really miss you guys, but I have my roommates and I'll be seeing you for Holidays. It seems crazy to admit but sometimes I miss being younger and solving riddles with Harry and your brother, even if back then we didn't know what it would lead to, it bonded us in a way. _

_It really hasn't been that long since I've seen you guys, although I do really miss you, I was just there a few months ago. _

_Hermione G._

_P.S. will I know what this big news is soon?_

Hermione had to admit that Ginny's letter did worry her a bit. Were they going to have another uprising on their hands? She knew that Voldemort was actually dead and defeated this time, but was their something that she missed? Could there be a chance of another war? How many Deatheaters had really escaped their grip while they were searching for them?

She didn't want to have to worry about that anymore. She'd spent 7 years worrying if she was going to stay alive to the next summer. She spent 7 years making sure Harry didn't get too hurt, making sure Ron didn't get in too much trouble. They had suffered enough and had seen too much death of close friends and family.

She didn't know if she could handle going on the run again. She didn't know if she could handle seeing anybody else die.

She'd rather die herself if that happened.

**A/N: Wow. What a gloomy ending. I've enjoyed writing this story so far as I hope you guys enjoy reading it! **

**I truly appreciate all the follows and favorites this story has gotten so far. I love taking any suggestions into account and if there is ever any questions I'll answer them at the beginnings of following chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: the third chapter. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing. I know its really early in the story, but does anyone have any guesses as to what's going to happen? I always love reviews and ideas!**

**Unexpected Love Chapter 3**

University, much like Hogwarts, wasn't entirely hard for Hermione. She passed all her classes with good marks and one of the only differences between University and her time spent at Hogwarts was that she wasn't always getting in trouble for being up past curfew or being in a part of the school she wasn't supposed to be in at her level as a student.

An easier way to put it was that she was never accidentally risking her life at UNiversity like it was a normal thing to do at Hogwarts.

She still loved and missed the old Wizarding school though. She did have many fond memories and she met two of her best friends there. She didn't think she would've made it in the Wizarding world without Harry and Ron.

It had been very hard for Hermione to fit in in the Wizarding world at first. Her being Muggle-Born and all. Harry and Ron had helped her and other people see that she belonged. She still felt she had to prove herself sometimes to more of the stuck up wizards she encountered. Even though she was part of the reason the whole of the Wizarding world wasn't destroyed.

Hermione looked at the clock next to her bed before getting up to see if anyone was in the bathroom. She might've had the room that was connected to the bathroom, but when she knew her other flatmates were home she always went to the hall to check to see if it was vacant.

Seeing it was she went back to her room to grab her robe and a towel from the hall closet.

She took a quick shower then sat at her desk to brush out her hair, charm it dry, and then charm it so it wouldn't frizz up like it had been her first few years at Hogwarts. If she had learned these charms then, she might've avoided some of the cruel comments she got about her hair or needing to pull stuff out of it almost every night.

Looking back on it now, Hermione realized she never really let it bother her as much as it could've and by her third year she was too busy, sometimes unknowingly, trying to thwart Voldemort to even care.

After getting jeans, a t-shirt, shoes, and her jumper she gathered her book bag and made sure she had everything she needed before going to the kitchen to make herself some tea and toast. When she got to the kitchen she started the kettle then looked at the calendar on the wall next to the fridge to check when everyone had classes.

They decided to write down when their first classes of the day were on the calendar during the middle of their first years living together when Devon forgot to get up for his 8:30 class and had missed it. After that the first one up made sure that no one else needed to be up that wasn't. If they weren't then they were woken.

It was a good system and no one complained that it was someone's job to get themselves up. Although it was, each of them had been woken by someone else at some point.

Hermione grabbed a tea cup from the cupboard and heard someone's door open. She turned to see that it was Devon. They had the first class of the day together while Elizabeth and Zach didn't have a class until 10. They were not morning people.

"Good morning Hermione. Still drinking tea I see. After two and a half years you'd think that we could get you to drink coffee in the morning like a normal American" Devon said it with good humor and Hermione laughed slightly.

"I may live in America right now but I'm still English through and through and I don't think you're going to change that," Hermione replied while pouring a little milk in her tea. She didn't like her tea sweet, especially in the morning, so she rarely ever added sugar.

"Well we'll see about that Hermione Granger. Mark my words we'll make an American of you yet." Devon added in fake malice.

Hermione got her toast out of the toaster and put a small amount of butter on it before taking it, and her tea, to the kitchen table to sit down and have her breakfast before needing to leave for school.

"Devon you might want to get dressed soon. We have to leave in 10 minutes if we're going to make it on time to Potions."

After Devon left the kitchen Hermione grabbed the Daily Prophet that was brought to her much earlier that morning. Hermione still liked to stay up to date with what was going on in England and American papers hardly ever said about anything than the immediate affairs. To get the details and more of other news she kept her subscription to the English paper.

To Hermione's surprise, Devon had quickly gotten dressed and they were leaving the flat within the 10 minutes she had told him. Their walk was just about 15 minutes and it wasn't too cold for 8am.

They're first class was 8:30 - Potions. To hermione it wasn't bad because her classes at Hogwarts were usually 8 and being on the run, she didn't sleep much anyway because they were always moving.

To Devon however, he wasn't that used to early classes. Even at Ilvermorny he didn't have that early of classes and he also didn't have to move all the time to survive. Hermione didn't wish that on anyone. It was a good thing that he was decently enough of a morning person though.

Hermione and Devon made it to the UNiversity in the expected time of 15 minutes. It usually took them about ten minutes to walk to the Potions classroom though, as it was at the completely opposite side of the school than the main entrance.

They walked through the long hallways that were lined with statues, banners from different countries and schools, and trim that Hermione was sure was made of some sort of gold or pyrite.

They made it to the classroom in a little under ten minutes and sat down towards the front. It was where they always sat. Today, they knew, was going to be a lecture day. They wouldn't be brewing anything unfortunately.

"Ah good morning to my two most attentive students!" Their cheery professor greeted them.

"Aren't you not supposed to pick favorites Professor Whitman" Devon answered in response.

"I'm not. I just said you two were attentive." Their professor rested his hands on his stomach, as he usually did, before walking to the black board at the front wall of the classroom to begin writing things down.

Hermione and Devon watched as their professor began writing notes and instructions and got ready for class themselves before other students started filtering in.

The entire lecture they wrote notes and answered questions about different ingredients before at the end of the lecture, the professor asked the students what they thought they would be brewing next based on the ingredients that they studied today.

Hermione was one of the only students to raise her hand. She recognized some of the ingredients from the short list that Slughorn told them in their Sixth year.

"Miss Granger" Professor Whitman said.

"Based on my knowledge from my Potions Professor from my Sixth year, we'd be making Felix Felicis, otherwise known as 'Liquid Luck'. Although Powdered Root of Asphodel and Valerian Sprigs can be found in Draught of Living Death." Hermione answered.

"Ah yes, I put those ones in to through you all off." Her professor chuckled to himself slightly before continuing on. "I'm surprised to know that you had already made Draught of Living Death though Hermione. I do say it is more of an Advanced Potion though."

"There was only one student in my year that successfully brewed it Professor, and it was partly because he had somewhat of a cheat sheet." Hermione said it with good humor partly because she meant it and partly because if she hadn't, she knew someone would take it for jealousy. Harry was her best friend and she knew it was a good thing that he had gotten the reward for brewing the potion correctly.

"Ah yes. That makes sense in a way." Her professor said thoughtfully. Although the professor knew that they had received Advanced Potions books in her sixth year at Hogwarts, he also knew that the instructions to that Potion were somewhat tricky and in a way wrong. His friend was one of the only students to figure out a way to get it right. "But how did he get the proper way of brewing the potion?"

"He had gotten an old version of the book because he didn't expect to be taking the class and an old student had apparently written in his own version of the potion." Hermione wasn't going to tell her professor exactly which student it was and that the same student was now the Potions Master at Hogwarts.

"I see. That's very interesting." What Hermione didn't know was that the professor already knew who that student had been. "Class is dismissed. Your assignment tonight is writing a three page essay on the dangers and benefits of using Felix Felicis. Each account should be backed up by something that happened in history. I'm sure you can find books on the potion in the library."

It was a slightly easy assignment and Professor Whitman never said it with the same mallace that Hermione's old Potions Professor said it with.

"How about that? You've already made Draught of Living Death? And our Hermione Smarty-Pants Granger wasn't the one to get it brewed right? Wow Hermione, I can say I expected more from you." Devon shook his head in a mock serious matter and Hermione shoved him while walking up the aisle to the doors in the back of the classroom.

"Oh shut it Devon. It did bother me back then but it doesn't now." She said while laughing.

"Who was the one to make it right?"

"The one and only, famous, Harry Potter. My best friend. It was a good thing he got the reward though, it helped in the long run."

"Oh ok. I'm guessing you're not going to tell me exactly how it helped?"

"Some things you just don't need to know" Hermione said jokingly to Devon, but in all seriousness she meant what she said. There's a lot of parts about what transpired during her school years and the war that people just didn't need to know.

"Alright. Let's go get some coffee - or tea in your case."

They walked to the little cafe that they had first had a conversation at and sat down at one of the booths that were pushed up against a wall.

The cafe was a traditional muggle style, although it was run by Squibs that still wanted to stay part of the Wizarding World. Hermione had talked to the owner once, she was a very nice older lady that had been running the cafe for over 30 years of her life. She served Muggles and wizarding folk alike. She said it made her feel less segregated and she'd seen "many a muggle and magic folk fall in love". It was a beautiful place with flower beds outside the windows that seemed to only die at the very last second of summer, magic no doubt.

Hermione had learned that it had been her son's idea to open a cafe that served both the Muggle World and the Wizarding World. The old Squib, Marggie's, son had been magical born despite having a squib mother and muggle father. Marggie's son, Hermione had learned, had died during the first rise of Voldemort and he had left behind a daughter. Marggie's husband died of grief when their only son had passed away to violently- he was crucioed for information on the Order that he didn't have, then was struck by a killing curse. His wife suffered a less brutal fate and was struck with the killing curse upon capture. Their baby had been in the hand of Marggie only days before her son and his wife had perished. The child was only two years old and would only know of her parents by what her grandmother told her.

Marggie herself was quite young when she married and had her son. She was only around 50 when she took up the responsibility of raising her only son's child. Then, when the time came, Amelia went to school. Marggie sent her to Hogwarts though, because that's where she sent her son.

Amelia had been only 2 years younger than Hermione, sorted into Hufflepuff, and was one of the first that perished during the second rise of Voldemort.

Hermione never saw the young girl in life, but when Maggie had told her the story and showed her a picture of Amelia, she had remembered seeing the small girl among many others on hospital stretchers being moved into the Great Hall to be mourned by their families.

It sometimes surprised Hermione how far the war had reached, especially because almost everyone she knew in America had been fortunate enough to stay out of the war, but there were always those that were touched.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 3! **

**If any of you were wondering, I usually listen to the Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them soundtracks, it may be cliche but it's true. **

**I also won't be able to write or post another chapter for a little while after this one because I have exams happening in the next week and I need to get a lot of work done before that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I truly appreciate the followers and favorites I've gotten. It's great to know people are liking my story so far. **

**From K (Guest): Thank you so much for telling me about that. I know I have misspelled things and didn't catch some stuff. If you're talking about the way an English person would say things though, I am American and I've tried replicating a little. Please elaborate on what you meant with that. And on your plot idea, I guess you'll have to wait to read and find out. I've been trying to develop the characters. Thank you for the review and suggestions.**

**As always, enjoy the chapter and I'll answer any questions you may have at the beginning of the next chapter. Just leave a review!**

**Unexpected Love Chapter 4**

Days never seemed to be boring around Hermione's flatmates, they were always ready to do something.

For example, right now they were trying to get Hermione to go to a bar because "they hadn't been out in a while". To Hermione, it was ridiculous. Sure, she went out to the Three Broomsticks during their sixth year, but that also led to being an ulterior motive on Harry's part, even if he didn't intend it.

She didn't have a whole lot of experience because of her strict upbringing and the fact that she was always busy trying to stay alive during the years that she would've been most likely to do those things.

It was the weekend and Hermione's flatmates were determined to get her out, so she decided to stop fighting them and just do it.

They ended up going to a bar not far from their flat. It wasn't extremely popular but it was one that they frequented whenever they went out. Devon had worked there a while ago but quite due to poor hours and he didn't want to deal with management.

They sat at a booth and ordered a round of beers, they weren't as good as the Butterbeer Hermione remembered having during her school years at Hogwarts, but they weren't too bad.

They spent most of the night talking, laughing, and trying to get Hermione to go for one of the guys that had walked up to them. Devon had long gone, looking for a guy to spend his night with. He didn't have the best luck in men and nor did Hermione, but unlike Hermione, Devon ended up having a lot of one-night stands.

Hermione would never judge her friend for that. It wasn't really her place and she didn't mind it anyway, as long as Devon didn't get hurt in the end.

They hadn't gotten wasted like they had the last time, and the cold air outside sobered them up a little bit. They would all have headaches tomorrow so it was a good thing it was only a Saturday.

The next morning Hermione wakes up early and goes to the kitchen for a headache potion she brewed a while ago and to make herself a cup of tea.

Sitting in the kitchen simply drinking her tea reminds her of the days her and her mother would just talk about the most random things. This occasion usually occurred in the few days before Hermione went back to Hogwarts for another year of schooling or the few days after her return home for the summer.

Hermione would tell her mother about what she was excited for the next year or about almost everything that transpired the previous year. At first Hermione was nervous to let her mother know about the things that happened at school, such as the troll incident, but Monica was surprisingly calm about everything that happened.

Hermione still remembered the look of worry on her mother and father's faces when she told them about her fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts, and then when she told them that she wasn't going back for her seventh and last year at the wizarding school. She been telling them throughout the years about Voldemort. Who he was and what he was trying to do, as well as telling them how hated and targeted she was going to be.

Then, she pretended to go to her room after telling them everything so they could talk things over between themselves, and stood behind them with teas in her eyes that she didn't notice at first, and obliviated herself from their memories.

It was painful, and later that summer when she had to obliviate the Death Eater, it brought it all back.

Hermione broke herself from her unpleasant reverie and noticed she had tears trailing down her cheeks, they were painful memories.

"Hey Hermione. Couldn't sleep?" Hermione turned to the doorway of the kitchen while quickly wiping the tears off her face.

"Good morning Elizabeth. There's a potion on the counter if you need it."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am."

Hermione hadn't ever wanted to expose her flatmates to the horror of what happened in her mind sometimes and she hadn't done it intentionally. It was sometime in late March during their first year of University. It was the anniversary of when Bellatrix had tortured her at Malfoy Manor the final year of the war.

She had had a nightmare and was screaming, remembering the pain and it almost like she was experiencing it all over again. With Devon's room sharing a wall with Hermione's, he had gotten to her room first. They had woken her and Zach made her her favorite tea. They all sat in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning with her.

She had wanted to apologize but couldn't find her voice enough to do it, so they sat for about an hour in almost silence. She hated the way she had caused them so much trouble.

In the end it was Elizabeth that had asked her what had happened. Hermione only told them, in some way or the other, that it was a memory that deeply affected her from the war. She didn't want to give them details from it. It was too painful to speak of and too horrifying to comprehend. Hermione's flatmates had learned shortly after moving in with Hermione that she had been a big part of the war and a big part of the reason Harry had survived all these years, although Hermione herself would never put it like that.

It was shortly after they had gotten all of Elizabeth and Zach's things up the stairs and into the flat that an owl had arrived with a newspaper and pouch of galleons. Hermione didn't see why the Ministry had sent her money by owl instead of directly putting it into her account at Gringotts in the first place, but that was sorted out later. After Hermione had done a once over of the newspaper she had set it down before going to answer letters to send back with the owl.

Her three flatmates had been curious and looked at what the English newspaper had looked like. Like the American one, it had moving pictures and such. The thing that had caught their attention though, was what was on the front page and the pages that followed.

The newspaper showed a picture of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger on the front cover. The headline had said '_The Two Golden Boys Go Off To Fight More Evil As Aurors. Hermione Granger Goes To America. Has The Golden Trio Broken Up?' _The three of them hadn't exactly understood what it had meant but they asked their fourth flatmate after she had come back to the living room and sent the owl off.

Hermione had told them briefly her part in the war and dismissed the subject of any further questions. She hadn't felt like opening the wound that was only freshly healing.

Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts when Devon and Zach had walked into the kitchen, also needing the potion Hermione had brewed for them a while ago knowing they'd need them eventually.

"Good morning everyone." Devon was the one that would always be chipper, mostly just out of spite.

Everyone groaned back at him and they all started to eat varying degrees of breakfast.

They all had come to the agreement that no one really wanted to go out that day so they thought of things that they could stay inside to do.

The flatmates ended up enjoying the afternoon together playing games or watching movies. It was nice to simply relax and not have anything to do. It was also nice to interact with each other more, telling each other what they did over their summer breaks.

Devon went to France with his family. He had two younger sisters that were twins and would be going into their fifth year at Ilvermorny. They were the most supportive figures in his family about his choice in who he would love. He mentioned before that his parents would never disown him or outright say their dislike in his choices. If they did dislike them, they would do so in silence. They were a tight knit family and when Hermione met them, his parents didn't seem to be too upset about their sons choices.

Devon told them all about how they saw so many different things in France and how they also went to Luxembourg, Belgium, and parts of Italy and Spain. He had had a lot of fun throughout his summer. They were happy for him.

Elizabeth and Zach had gone their separate ways for most of the summer. Elizabeth was originally from Virgina and Zach was from Pennysilvania. Elizabeth went back to her family until August. Then she spent the rest of it with Zach's family and over the years of living with the couple, Hermione and Devon had learned that it alternated every other summer. Next summer though, both their families were going to get together somewhere in Europe. They hadn't figured out where yet.

Hermione told them how she had gone back to England to see her friends and to Hogwarts to see some of her former professors. She spent time at the Burrow with the Weasleys and at Grimmauld with Harry and Ginny, but she also spent a lot of time at her flat in Wizarding London near Diagon Alley. She had spent a lot of time researching still, and apparating to and from Hogwarts and the Ministry libraries still looking for something to get her parents memories back.

She didn't spend her whole summer doing that though. She went to a Holyhead Harpies match for Ginny and also helped Ron, Harry, and the Auror Department research some of the curses and counter curses on objects and buildings from the war. She didn't involve herself with all that stuff while she was in America unless they really needed her help. She wasn't really part of the Ministry Staff in any way but she was called upon occasionally.

"I think that's enough games for one day. It's almost midnight and we all have classes tomorrow." Hermione stood as she said this and began putting things away.

"Alright. _Mother."_ Zach said it sarcastically and everyone laughed.

"If you don't clean up and get to bed right this instant you'll be sorry you didn't and I'll hex you into next week!" Hermione watched as mock fear rose on her friends faces and she laughed slightly to herself as the three of them got up and moving putting things away before they all went to bed.

Hermione sat in the living room for a few minutes longer before deciding to get ready for bed herself.

She sometimes did feel like a mother hen, but years of being almost just that to the boys made sure that she knew how to take care of others before herself.

I'm a lot of cases it was a bad thing that she took care of the others before herself. It often led to being necessarily sick or in pain in some way. She hadn't paid any attention to her own mental or physical health on the run or even for months afterwards. It had probably done more damage that would come down the road later on.

Hermione made sure that everything was alright in both the kitchen and living room before walking to her own bedroom, shutting the door and turning on the lamp next to her bed. None of them had really gotten out of the night clothes that morning, but Hermione felt slightly dirty from being hyper while playing games so she changed into different night clothes before checking her window for any approaching or waiting owls.

Seeing as there weren't any, Hermione climbed into bed and put the blanket on herself before shutting the lamp off, they're wasn't really time for any reading as it was so late and she had classes in the morning.

The very mundane points of Hermione's life were her favorite parts.

Hermione drifted off into sleep and had a peaceful night before needing to wake up at 7:30 the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: While writing I usually prefer listening to instrumentals of whatever kind because they don't distract me from what I'm trying to write down. **

The next morning Hermione woke up at promptly 7:30. She got out of bed and started getting ready for her day, getting clothes on her bed before putting them on and then braiding her hair in a french braid that went most of the way down her back. Her hair was still difficult to deal with and she was due for a trim soon because it was getting almost too long for her to manage. Although Ginny and Elizabeth would say otherwise because they loved to do her hair.

Hermione was surprised to find Devon already awake and eating breakfast when she walked into the kitchen and started preparing her own substance for the morning. Tea and a biscuit that she had made the weekend before.

"What's the special occasion, hmm?" Hermione sits down at the kitchen table across from Devon after the kettle signaled that the water was hot enough for her to make her tea.

"What are you talking about?" Devon looks up at his flatmate very confused as to what Hermione is talking about, while still eating his bowl of cereal and reading a letter that came in the mail from his parents.

"Well you were up and eating breakfast before me which is unusual for you. You usually like sleeping for however long you can, often missing a morning meal or two a week."

"My parents are coming apparently. I'm not really sure why though."

"Well don't you have family in New York City or something? They might just be coming for that."

"We'll see."

They spent the rest of the morning in peaceful silence until they had to leave for their Potions class.

It was a nice routine. Every Monday they had an 8:30 Potions lecture and on Tuesdays and Thursdays they brewed potions. Like potions at Hogwarts, they often brewed things for the small Hospital Wing they had at the University. Although students don't always stay on campus, there were dorms for those they don't want to completely live on their own quite yet and those that are athletes are encouraged to stay on University for practices and easy convenience. So a Hospital Wing isn't all that unnecessary at all.

In a small way it was much like Hermione's old boarding school. Just without all the accidents happening throughout the years.

"What do you think we'll be lectured on today?" It was very common for Devon and Hermione to try to predict what was going to be taught in class that day, even though Hermione thought the whole second sight thing was all a hoax. Even now after her experience with Trelawany in her years at Hogwarts sometimes predicting things.

"Probably something with healing. I very much am interested in a potion that could maybe stop the splinting when aparating quickly and in disheveled states. Or at least a potion that could help the healing process go faster and less dangerously."

"Only you would be so interested in that as to just suddenly bring it up Hermione Granger." Hermione laughed at Devons teasing while they continued on their way to the lecture hall. "Speaking of family and things-"

"I don't really believe we were Devon, but do continue." They had a light air about them even though Hermione had a slight feeling this conversation was going in a direction she didn't want to deal with this morning.

"We actually were earlier at breakfast, I'm just picking it back up. Anyway, have you had any progress on the situation with your parents?"

"No. I haven't. Not yet anyway." There was that turn.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The two of them walked in sullum silence for a few feet before Devon turned back to Hermione to try to lighten the conversation. "When do you think you're going to go back to England? I saw the other day you got a lot of letters."

"Are you trying to get rid of me so soon? The semester only just started a month or so ago. I just got back to America after the summer break."

"Well maybe I am trying to get rid of you. After all you don't us much of a moments peace with your nagging about "you need to eat better" "you need to get to class on time and finish your work" "you need to actually sleep". Honestly it gets very annoying and I'm just tired of it." Devon, knowing that he had successfully lightened the mood started to smile and Hermione was glad to see him happy after the gloom that had seemed to be over him earlier at breakfast.

"Oh well I'm sorry I'm trying to watch out for _your_ well-being unlike you."

"Really Hermione, you'd think you'd know better by now."

With their moods successfully lightened, they finished the walk to class in relative silence.

"Although I know that the Simple Healing potion is well behind you as you're in University now, but Madame Horowitz has run out and asked if we could brew it this week. So, that's what our lecture will be on today. Can anyone tell me the approximate brewing time?" Several hands went up for the professor as this was a beginner level potion like he had said. Only those that hadn't paid attention in there first year potions class would get it wrong. "Ah, yes, Sarah." Professor Whitman called on a girl in one of the back rows. She was a slight girl with raven black hair and a kind smile. Hermione had met her in the library during her first year at University.

"It takes about 2 hours professor." Her voice, despite what you might guess from her appearance, was very strong and she could project it well.

"Correct. Thank you Sarah. Now can anyone tell me the proper ingredients?" Professor Whitman again looked around the room before calling on Devon.

"Wormwood, bubotuber pus, dittany, and dragon liver."

"Thank you Devon. Now, this potions functions are…? Hermione."

"The Simple Healing potion is blood-red in color, and replenishes lost health and stamina in the drinker."

"Thank you Hermione. We will also be looking at other healing potions today such as a blood replenishing potion, wound-cleaning potion, and a calming draught as well as others."

The rest of the lecture period they discussed the ingredients and ways to brew various healing potions for the Hospital wing at the University. It went by fairly quickly considering a lot of them were beginners potions and Hermoine wasn't in a class with people that had thick heads like back at Hogwarts. She was surrounded by people that wanted to do healing for a living or be potion masters and mistresses. People that actually wanted to learn the stuff thrown at them.

Hermione Granger was still top of her class though. The worrying did that she guessed.

"Alright that's it for today. Tomorrow we will be brewing. Bring your proper potions books and be prepared. Class is dismissed." Professor Whitman turned back to the front of the room after dismissing the class to tidy up his things before leaving the lecture hall himself. To Hermione's knowledge, her class was one of the only ones he taught besides some of the first years and those that had to take the basic potions class to graduate.

Both Hermione and Devon picked up the parchments and books before leaving the lecture room themselves.

"So you were right. It was healing potions today. How'd you guess?"

"I was in the hospital wing last week when Madame Horowitz ran out." Hermione laughed at the somewhat shocked and a little betrayed face her friend was making.

"So you already knew and didn't tell me?!"

"You never asked."

Hermione and Devon finished the walk down the hallway before going their separate ways. Hermione had Charms and Devon had to go to one of his various Magical Medicines classes. Hermione knew that he wanted to work at a magical hospital after he graduated. She also thought that St. Mungos would be a great place for him, but it also depended on if they gave him some sort of internship and if he wanted to move to an entirely different country.

Hermione made her way to her Charms lecture for the day and after she met Devon in the entryway of the university. Together they walked to the cafe to grab a late lunch since both of them missed it. After, they walked back to the flat. Hermione had to get ready for work and Devon had some studies to catch up on before leaving to meet his parents for dinner.

"Do you need help with anything before I leave for work? Do you want me to have someone pick up my shift so I can go with you?"

"No no. It's fine. I can go myself. You need to get to work. I'll tell you what happens after you get back. Besides, Elizabeth and Zach will be here soon so I won't be alone for too long before I have to go. I'm sure everythings fine anyway."

"Alright. I'll be going now then. I get off at 10 tonight so I'll see you around 10:30."

"Yea. Sounds great. See you later."

Hermione didn't like seeing the worry and upset expression on her friends face, but she had to leave so she turned and opened the door and then closed it behind her. She didn't really worry about locking it because Devon was still inside and the other two of their flat mates would be home in a little bit.

She walked to work as it was still pretty light outside and she didn't see the need to hail a cab. It was getting colder at the days went by and creeped more towards the winter months, but it was still warm enough that she only needed a light jacket, even when it was dark outside.

Her shift wasn't very eventful, which was a good thing. Hermione took care of her tables for the night and when she wasn't needed she stayed by the front and talked to her few work friends and helped seat customers.

Hermione greeted Madison, Noah's fiance, at the door when she came in to eat with him on his break. Madison always talked to Hermione for a little and always joked about if Noah was actually doing his job or not. Noah was one of the best workers after all.

They didn't know that Hermione was a witch, but they did know that she went to boarding school in England and always went back to visit friends and family on Holidays. Noah was often one of the workers to pick up Hermione's shifts when she was gone and their boss accidentally scheduled her.

Whenever Madison came in she always made sure to ask Hermione how everyone was doing back in England. It was one of the things Hermione liked most about her, she was always caring and always interested in her friends' lives.

After Noah's and Hermione's breaks Madison left and they went on to do their jobs again. The second part of Hermione's shift was very similar to the first. There weren't many more customers than normal and there were multiple workers on staff so the job wasn't too tiring or stressful.

At 10 Hermione clocked out of her shift and said farewell to Noah and her other coworkers before leaving the restaurant for her walk home. It was getting colder, but not too cold yet. Hermione guessed she'd probably have to start bringing a sweater as well as a jacket to work for a little bit before needing a full winter coat.

Coming up to her flat complex, hermione wiped off her shoes on the mat outside before going in and checking if she had any muggle mail to get from her box. After seeing that there was none, she started her walk up the stairs. As far as Hermione knew, her flatmates and herself were the only magic folk living in this complex, but she also hadn't really met anyone else living there further than just saying hello.

As Hermione got closer to her flat she saw the lights on under the door which meant that her flatmates were probably still awake. She knew Devon probably would be because he often times stayed up to wait for her to get in if she was working a late shift or stayed at the university late, to make sure she was alright before he went to bed.

When Hermione opened the door she saw Devon sitting on the couch, reading a book and Elizabeth in the kitchen, probably making herself a late night snack. She didn't see Zach so she guessed he was probably in the bathroom or his room.

"Hello Devon. What are you reading?" Hermione could tell from his posture that he was thinking more than reading.

"One of my medical books."

"Well I'm going to my room now that you're here Hermione. He hasn't really talked since he got home." Elizabeth said the last part quietly to Hermione as she passed her, going to her shared room with Zach.

"So what happened at dinner? Would you like some tea while talk?"

"Sure. That'd be nice."

Hermione went to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove and got teacups ready while waiting for the water to heat up. She put tea in the tea steepers for herself and her friend. She made a calming tea for both of them, but more for Devon.

After the kettle signaled that the water was hot enough, Hermione took it off the stove and poured the tea. She knew that neither of them would take milk or sugar with this kind of tea so she simply poured them into the cups and took them to the small living room where she set them on the small table in front of the couch before sitting down herself. Devon closed his book and set it on the table before looking at Hermione.

"Well, you're bright so I'm guessing you could tell something's wrong."

"Yes, I could, but I want you to tell me in your own time." Hermione wanted to know what was worrying her friend, but she also didn't want to pressure him at all. She knew if she did, he might not open up to her.

"So I was right about why my parents came to visit me. It wasn't just because they were visiting my grandparents. We went to dinner and everything. It was nice to see my parents and grandparents and I'm glad I did. We talked about how school was going and they asked about you guys. The usual stuff." Devon sat and struggled with his words a little so Hermione grabbed his hand and cut in a little.

"Well that's good at least." She waited for Devon to continue.

"My grandma has lung cancer. They found out about a week ago. It's been getting worse too. My parents said that she's going to start chemo soon, but they don't know if it's going to help. I asked about taking her to a wizarding hospital but they said they tried, but told them she was too weak to go through what they would have to do." Hermoine looked at Devon and didn't see the happy go-lucky friend she usually did. Instead she saw a scared little boy, but she knew that he was strong.

"Hey. Look at me." He did. "I know this is really hard for you right now, but you'll get through it. You have me. You have Elizabeth and Zach, and we're going to help you through it. It's going to be tough, but you have so many people that care about you Devon."

"She's just been the one that was always there for me ya know? She's the one that first accepted me and she was always there if I was sick or hurt or anything. I don't want to lose her." This was the first time Hermione saw her friend cry. "But hey, I shouldn't even be complaining to you. Look at what you're going through with your parents. They don't even recognize you and here you are comforting me."

"Don't worry about that. You're my friend and I'm always going to be there for you. What happened to my parents, well that's my fault and I'll hopefully be able to fix it someday, but right now you need to worry about yourself. I'm alright. I just want you to work on being alright. It won't be easy."

"Hermione, how do you deal with your parents not knowing you so well?"

"I don't. It's really hard, but like I said, I did it to them so it's my job to undo it. What happened to your grandmother isn't your fault."

"I know that. It just hurts." By this point Devon was leaning on Hermione and she was hugging him while he was crying into her.

"I know it hurts. I know."

For the first time in many months Hermione let herself dwell on the predicament she had put her parents into and couldn't seem to get them out of. For the first time in many months, Hermione shed a tear.

**A/N: I don't upload chapters until I have at least one previous ready to upload so that way I don't just quit on this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it so I'm hoping you have fun reading it! **

**As probably a lot of you know, the coronavirus outbreak has everyone crazy. My school is currently shut down in the midst of all this. We couldn't even perform the play that we'd been working on for over 3 months. **

**You'd think with school out and really nothing to do I would be writing and uploading more chapters. I currently don't have the motivation to do it. It would be an amazing help if you guys could give me your ideas on where you might like this story to head. I will be trying to do different POVs soon. **

**As always, I hope you are enjoying this story and will review!**


	6. Unexpected Short Hiatus

Hi everyone. I promise I haven't abandoned this story. i'm just working through what I want to happen for the next few chapters.

I'm slightly struggling with ideas and motivation right now so any suggestions would help immensely.

For example, I'm working on Snape's POV right now. What would you like to see with that? What would you like to see next with Hermione's POV? Would you like to see someone else's?

All suggestions are greatly appreciated and taken into account.

I'm also exploring a little and working on a new HP fanfic in between struggling with ideas for this one. I do have the next chapter to Unexpected Love written, but I know that if I fall behind writing I will never finish this story and I have so many ideas for it, but they happen so much later than what is currently going on in the story. So, I always like to have two chapters completed before posting the next so I really don't abandon the story.

I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe!


End file.
